Lego Star Wars Wiki:The Republic/Ranks
Note that as you gain a higher rank you still have the abilities of your previous rank in addition to the new rank abilities. However this does not aply if you have been promoted from Exiled. Also even though a member meets the requirements to promote, they must wait until higher up promotes them. Grand Admirals are allowed, however to promote anyone for having good behavior if there is a need for someone in that rank, but it takes unanimus vote of all Grand Admirals. Grand Admiral Abilities *Listed on the Command Staff Page and above. Needed to get to this rank *3,000 edits scince joining. *Being founder of the group. *Appointed by founder of group do to lack of members and or the founder levaing the group and needs a replacement. Admiral Abilities *Demoting Generals and bellow to anything above or at trooper. *Promoting Troopers to anything below or at General Needed to get to this rank *3,000 edits scince joining Vice Admiral Abilities *Demoting Generals and bellow to anything above or at trooper. *Promoting Troopers to anything below or at General Needed to get to this rank *2,500 edits scince joining General Abilities *Demoting Ship Captains and bellow to anything above or at trooper. *Promoting Troopers to anything below but not at Colonel Needed to get to this rank *2,000 edits scince joining Colonel Abilities *Heading a Sub-Group *Heading a Project Needed to get to this rank *1,500 edits scince joining Ship Captain Abilities *Demoting Sargents-Commander to Trooper-Captain due to bad behavior as a warning. *Promoting those under them to Sargent, Lieutenant, Captain, Commander Needed to get to this rank *1,250 edits scince joining Major Abilities *Demoting Sargents-Captains to Trooper-Leiutenent due to bad behavior as a warning. Needed to get to this rank *1,000 edits scince joining Commander *Promoting those under them to Sargent, Lieutenant, Captain (not allowed to demote) Needed to get to this rank *750 edits scince joining *or 2,000 edits scince on this site Captain Abilities *Promoting troopers they recruited to Sargent Needed to get to this rank *500 edits scince joining *or 1,500 edits scince on this site Lieutenant Abilities *Ordering those under them who they recruited to do things, delegating tasks to them. Needed to get to this rank *250 edits scince joining *or 1,250 edits scince on this site Sargent Abilities *Recruiting *Training *Ordering Troopers they recruited to do things, delegating tasks to them. Needed to get to this rank *100 edits scince joining *or 1,000 edits scince on this site. Trooper Abilities *Participate in group activities. *Having a voice in the group. Needed to get to this rank *Being Recruited by higher up. *or Being an Exile and promoted because of good behavior. Exiled X X X X Abiliteis *Not allowed to Participate in activities of the group, only allowed to be promoted by Grand Admiral. Needed to get to this rank -Grand Admirals are only allowed to demote someone to this rank. *Participating in vandalism. *or Starting several fights among the group. *or Typing or saying foul language sevral times. *or Abusing Rank by being mean to suborninets. *or Getting banned from the site. (Of course if your banned, its not like you could participate anyway)